


Неудачное сражение

by Rina_Prince



Series: fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020: визуал G-PG13 [8]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Mild Blood, Traditional Media, Watercolors, fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Prince/pseuds/Rina_Prince
Summary: Размер: 1380*1520 px; вес: 2,24 Мб; превью: 600*650 px, 450 КБ.
Relationships: Abi/Shu-Ten (Akatsuki no Yona)
Series: fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020: визуал G-PG13 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846282
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: AkaYona: ФБ2020|03: визуал G-PG13, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Неудачное сражение

[ ](https://i1.lensdump.com/i/jUKVH7.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYona_Fandom_Kombat_2020_visual_GPG13"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/joOwR0.png" style="display: block; width: 500px; max-width:100%; box-shadow: 0 0 5px rgba(0,0,0,0.2);"></a>`


End file.
